


Curiously Enchanted

by pink_blue_gragons_too



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 'tis inevitable, Agender!Pines Twins, And gore, And will happen again, Angst, Asshat!Dipper, Asshole!Bill, Bill is a fucking Fairy, Bill you asshole, BillDip, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But I love doing it, But he believes in fae, Dark!Dipper, Dip don't believe in UFO's, Dipper and Mabel truly don't care about their pronouns, Dipper's a pessimistic little shit, Dipper's actually pretty harmless on his own, Emotionles-ish!Dipper, Fairy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God dammit Dipper, Here we go, I mean a LOT, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lots of Angst, Mabel is literally his heart, Magical!Dipper, Magical!Mabel, Multi, Oh wow oh god okay, Oh yah Dipper had a crush on Wendy here, Pansexual!Pines Twins, Probably gonna be cannibalism, Reincarnation has happened, The crush is kinda cannon, There will be gay, There will be make-out sessions, again ik, first fanfic, i'm sorry mom, idk depends, manipulative!Bill, many many make-out sessions, maybe smut, oh boy, so I'm keeping it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_blue_gragons_too/pseuds/pink_blue_gragons_too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of Gravity Falls there's folklore and legends galore, and they all relate back to the forest. It is said that the forest is enchanted by creatures both beautiful and deadly, that nobody could see them, for if you could, the creatures would punish you dearly.<br/>Dipper and his twin Mabel have grown up in the city, with malls, phones, e-readers and friends. But Dippers always had a strange obsession with the town Gravity Falls, and it was a tragedy that allowed he and Mabel to go. Once they arrive, they meet their Grunkle Stan, who immediately forbids he and Mabel from ever entering the forest. But with all the hallucinations Dipper's been having, along with strange dreams about a forest he can never enter, nobody can stop the curiosity from getting the better of him.</p><p>  Even if it ends up costing his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly this fic is also on my Wattpad account, renesmai001013, so don't worry its not stolen or anything. Secondly, I created the Fairy AU one midnight while making a small BillDip comic strip. I really don't know how it went from one simple comical joke to and entire story line but I'm not gonna question it. This story will be in third person, which is a POV I'm not used to using, so please correct me if I make any errors.  
> Lastly, this is my very first fanfic, I apologize in advance if the side of the characters I choose to display doesn't go the way you would like it too. The main ship here is BillDip, but quite a bit of this story will also be told from Mabel's point of view. This means that there will be a lot of girlxgirl AND boyxboy. So please don't freak out if you thought it was only going to be one or the other. Also, I am an amateur writer with no editer. So feel free to correct any errors you find. Lastly, I don't have this fic completely planned out yet, so if any of you want to give theories on what you think might happen in the story, just say so in the comments cuz I'll probably use your thoughts to choose how the story will go. Thanks for reading my word vomit. Now, enjoy!

Dipper looked up at his pin-board, contemplating his next move.

  The pin-board was full of pictures and newspaper clippings about folklore, supernatural sightings, and Gravity Falls. A red string spread across the board connecting everything, in the middle- where all the strings started and ended- was the information of Gravity Falls.

  Ever since he first heard the name, the boy just couldn't shake the feeling that it was critical to his life. Dipper knew that sounded silly, but after seven years of searching for leads on Gravity Falls' mysteries, he found that majority of fairy tales somehow connect to the town.

  But a puzzle piece always seems to be missing....

  After staring at the board for several moments Dipper decided to downstairs and ask when dinner would be ready. As the boy reached the bottom he overheard his mother arguing with somebody over the phone.

  "...You know we can't let them go! It's just too dangerous......... Stan, you're old now and no matter how strong you were when you started, it doesn't mean you can do any-......................... Well, I guess, but only _if_ they've been trained _properly........_ Mhmm........ Ugh, look Stan, I'm sorry, but I don't think the kids are old enough to stay in Gravity Falls with you. Maybe after high school, kay?....... Yah, sure. Bye!" His mother finished the call.

_What? Who's Stan? Is he a relative? Family friend? More importantly, does he want us to come to Gravity Falls?!_

  Dipper internally squeeled over the thought of actually going..... But what was his mom saying? Too dangerous?

  In the heat of his thoughts, he didn't notice his sister running down the stairs at full speed until they collided.

   "Mabemeodjvndslsksanajn!" Was the sound that left his mouth. "Owwwwwwww.."

  "Owowowowowow! Yikes! Sorry 'bout that bro-bro, I didn't see you there! Why didn't you move you knucklehead?" The girl asked.

  "Haha, yeah, that hurt..." Dipper mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. Looking up at his sister, Mabel, she appeared to be just as happy as usual, like the crashing of limbs didn't affect her at all. "Its fine Mabel, I wasn't paying attention either."

  "Okidokie."

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

Later that night, during dinner, everything was so... normal. Nothing of the conversation between Dipper's mother and the 'mystery man' was brought up. It bothered the boy, so he did the deed himself.

  "Hey mom?" Dipper started.

  "Yes?" She smiled.

  "Do we know anyone who lives in Gravity Falls? O-or at least owns some kind of living space there?"

  "Um, Dipper, your father and I know how much of an...... attachment you have to that town- believe me, we do, its just..." She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "Yes. We do in fact have a relative who lives in Gravity falls," Dipper bit his lip to keep from smiling, he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. "But they are _not_ suitable guardians for two teenagers." The twins' mother must have seen the heartbreaking disappointment in Dipper's eyes because she continued. "You're fifteen right now and you only have a few years left of high school, maybe after you both graduate you could go to Gravity Falls for one summer, and come back for university."

  "But-but _mom_! Whats the worst that could happen during _one_ summer?! You have to let us go this year!"

  "My decision is final. You may hate me for this now, but one day you'll thank me. Your father and I are doing this for your safety. I don't want to here another word on the subject." The woman gave Dipper a fierce glare that finalised what had been said.

  The rest of dinner went on in an awkward silence. One not even Mabel could break.

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

Getting up early is something terrible to most people. To _normal_ people. Then again, Mabel was anything but normal.

  She woke up at five o'clock sharp, no alarm needed, picked out one of her many fantabulous sweaters (that day she chose a bright pink one with a giant sparkly ' **M** ' on it) and a flow-y, dark purple skirt that reached just above her knees. After putting on a pair of white toe socks, she brushed her teeth, cleaned her braces, and brushed out all her tangles. To top it all off she put on a plum coloured headband with a flower sewn into the side. Looking in the mirror, she felt her outfit was definitely worthy of the battles that a friend-filled school day would bring.

  Mabel hopped down the stairs, two by two, and slid into the kitchen like the rockstar she was. When she finished her cereal, and a big glass of 'Mabel Juice', the girl stared distastefully at the bag of books and homework. _How can Dipper enjoy doing that?_   She wondered. Instead, she pulled out her knitting kit and decided to start early on Dipper's birthday present.

  When it came time to leave for school, the twins' parents had already left for work, and left them to catch the bus.

  "Mabel?" Dipper started suddenly.

  "Yeah, dip-dop?"

  "I think I'm gonna walk today, kay? I.... I just want some time to think before school starts." He smiled at her, hoping it looked more genuine than it was.

  "Better not think too hard! Your head might just EXPLODE!" She giggled. "I'll see you at school okay?"

  "Yeah. Okay. I'll see you later then." He waved his sister goodbye and started walking down the street.

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

Dipper was never the kid who'd skip school. Not even by accident. But that day was different.

The boy just couldn't seem to shake off this ominous feeling, so he ignored it. Instead allowing himself to wallow in his misery, and pout over not going to Gravity Falls.

 _I'm so childish._ He thought. His mother was not wrong when she said he could go when he was older. But he _needed_ to go, something was pulling Dipper to that town and it had been for as long as he could remember.

And in that moment, he felt an emotion so terrible toward his parents and their foreboding, that he couldn't quite put it into words. The mocha haired child couldn't place this emotion, but one thing he did know was that he _was_ going to Gravity Falls- whether his parents liked it or not.

Glaring at the ground, Dipper squeezed his fists so hard that the nails to bite into his skin. A large gust of wind pushed past him, strong enough to force him to the dirt.

"Owe...." He groaned. _What was that?_ He wondered.

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

Checking his watch, it read _2:34_. It was about time for Dipper to start heading home.  
School was usually a fifteen minute walk away from their house, and it ended at _3:00_ , seeing how far away he was from home- in the middle of a small forest surrounding the local park, he'd have to leave at that moment in order to get home on time.

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

 _He isn't here._ Mabel worried. She'd been looking for Dipper all day, they even had _Civics and Careers_ together, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
She was terrified to say the least. Her brother was _not_ the type to skip. Once he tried going to school with the flew AND strep throat all at once. So why wasn't he there?

 _Would Mabel Pines please come down to the office? Mabel Pines, please come down to the office._ The PA sounded in her _World History_ classroom.

  Once she stood outside the Principal's Office, here nerves were out of control. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room. Looking around, she first saw two police officers and the principal sitting at his desk.

  "Hello Mabel, I-" Mabel interrupted the principal.

  "What's going on?" Her voice cracked. "Where's Dipper? P-please, why....." The words caught in her throat. She knew that the solemn looks on their face couldn't mean anything good.

  The one police officer- the short one with a pedo-stache- stepped forward. "Miss Pines, you don't know where your brother is?"

  She shook her head no. The police sighed in unison. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Mabel chewed the inside of her lip as she thought. _Maybe........ No... What about-_ "The forest?" She blurted.

The taller officer of the two furrowed his brow. "Miss Pines, there's no forests in-" he started.

"Yes there is. It's a small one, but it's beside Carlington Park. He loves forests...." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there's worse...... News." Said the principal.

The tall police officer's eyes softened a bit as he spoke. "There was an accident......."

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

Never had Mabel smelt such a horrible stench. The smell of burnt hair and flesh. The smell of her _parents_ burnt hair and flesh. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her lips quivered as she held in the screams that begged for release.

The teen ran faster than she'd ever thought possible, past the police, past the fire trucks and the ambulance. She ran straight to the incarcerated vehicle, getting down on her hands and knees, Mabel started checking inside the car. _Please please please please please pleeeaaaase God, don't let him be here!_ Before she could look in the backseat, a police officer started to move her away from the car. The woman was saying things to Mabel, things she did not hear.

Suddenly, Mabel started thrashing her limbs and screaming until her throat felt numb. She cried and sobbed silently as she sat at the back of the police car. _My parents are dead, Dippers missing,_ she curled into a fetus position, _I'm all alone....._

As Mabel wiped at drying tears and snot, her phone began to ring. Her hands shook as she pulled it out of her pocket, nervously licking her lips before checking the caller ID.

It read: _Dipper_

Immediately she tapped the call button. "Dipper?!"

"Hey Mabel. Where are you? Did mom and dad take you out to dinner or something?" Dipper inquired.

She tried to get the words out, but nothing except Brocken sobs left her throat.

"Mabel? Mabel what's wrong? Mabel?" Dipper started asking frantically.

"I-I......... I don't know...." Her voice cracked. "I can't, I don't know what's going to happen now." The car door opened.

"Who're you talking too?" A police woman asked.

Mabel looked up at the woman, "Dipper, he, he's okay..."

"Miss Pines, may I speak with him?" Mabel nodded. As the police woman took the phone she could already hear Dipper hollering Mabel's name. "Hello? Dipper Pines this is officer Lucy Pricatio, I'm going to need you to tell me your current location so I may come pick you up."

"What? What's going on!?" He screeched.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, it's important that you and Mabel are not left alone at this time. Please tell me, where are you?"

"I, umm, I'm at home.. That's 175 Idowile Lane. Please, tell me if my parents and Mabel are okay?" He begged.

"I'm sorry Dipper, I'm on my way." She said softly before hanging up.

 

~X~X~X~

 

 

The minutes Dipper spent waiting felt like an eternity. He couldn't stand not knowing. Finally, once the police car rolled up to his driveway he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding- how long had he held it for?

Mabel got out of the car and ran to embrace him tightly. "Where have you been?" She asked between sobs. In all honesty, he wondered that himself.


	2. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired omygod I have I essay and a science project I should be doing right now but oh well.

It all went by in a blur. The paperwork, talking to social workers, and so much more. The funeral was the worst of it all. In his parents' will, his mother wished to be cremated, while his father wanted to be buried in the family plot. As for Dipper and Mabel, they were to go live with their Great Uncle in Gravity Falls.

  Dipper got his wish.

  Mabel cried, a lot. But Dipper, he wouldn't let himself cry, deep down, he _knew_ it was his fault.

 

~X~X~X~

 

The fly to Oregon felt completely grayscale. It was strange how fast your world could cave in on itself. With oblivion at every turn in human existence, what was the point in mourning over anything? This existential state of mind only made the plane ride longer, and the silence between the twins nearly suffocating.

  But Dipper got what he wanted, right?

 _I'm a bad person._ Dipper thought to himself as he reflected on how he was thinking.

  "Hey, Dip-dop?" Mabel smiled, clearly doing her best to lighten the mood.

  "Yeah, Mabel?" Dipper wished he could have her positivity.

  "Whatt'ya think our Grunkle Stan is like??" She looked up to the ceiling as her imagination ran wild.  
  
  "Old, hairy, and boring probably." He replied pessimistically. Dipper knew it was mean of him to talk to Mabel like that when she did nothing wrong. He couldn't help it.  
  
  If Mabel was hurt by his comment, she didn't show it. "We're gonna be okay, right Bro-bro?" She looked at her feet while grabbing Dipper's hand.

  Even though he didn't _really_ feel that way, he responded with: "Yah, definitely."

 

~X~X~X~

 

"Where is he? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" Frustration was evident in Dippers voice.

  "Oh Dippin' sauce, I'm sure Stan will be here in NO time!" Mabel laughed it off....  
  
  


**Two hours later** , their Grunkle still hadn't shown up.

  "That's it!!" Dipper yelled. "We're finding that place on our own." And off he went with Mabel walking close behind.

  They travelled all around Gravity Falls searching for their Grunkle's address, to no avail. "Dipper, lets just ask for directions, we're getting nowhere!" The brunette flailed her arms around dramatically as they walked down the street.

  "No! I'm gonna be fifteen soon! Thats practically an adult, and adults _don't_ ask for directions." Dipper stated this with finality in his voice. Mabel just sighed and looked up toward the sky, it was so pretty out in the country- even in the daytime.

  "Dipper, I gotta go to the bathroom, can we stop in at that diner for a minute?" Mabel gestured to the restaurant behind her, it was very busy and Dipper was feeling rather hungry, the smell from the food would definitely not help. She was his sister though, even Dipper wasn't cruel enough to keep her.

"Yeah I guess, my feet are getting pretty tired..." And in they went.

 

                                                                                     ~X~X~X~

 

  "Hey Dip! Guess what!" Mabel exclaimed as she leaped onto her brother's back.

  "Gyadhdndkcxnj! W-what?" Dipper stammered after his sound vomit.

  "Weeeeeeeeeeeell, since _you_ want to be the adult, that means I've got to be the child." The girl's mouth twitched as she tried to keep it from breaking out into a large grin.

  "Okay, your point?" He asked nervously, taking a glance at the lazy- eyed woman approaching them.

 "OKAYOKAYSINCEYOU'REANADULTANDADULTSDON'TASKFORDIRECTIONSIDIDINSTEADANDNOWWE'REGETTINGADRIVEOKAYYOUBIGGOOF." She was bouncing on the balls of her feet and biting her lip, wringing her hands behind her back.

  "Guh-budokijosi-wu-what?" DIpper asked breath-illy, furrowing his brow in clear confusion. Mabel opened her mouth to....... re-word her earlier statement but was interrupted by Suzan- the old lady with the lazy eye.

  "Hey kids! I got you a ride like you asked, don't worry they're SUPER nice- and around your age I'm pretty sure! Haha, here they are." She stepped to the side to reveal two young adults, a mesmerizing fiery red-haired girl................. and an emo. Dipper felt his heart speed up and his hands sweat more than usual the more he looked at the woman, she was beautiful in all her lumber-jack glory.

  "Sup guys? I'm Wendy, this is my boyfriend Robbie." She did a lazy wave, when matched with a cute lop-sided smile, Dipper was wondering if he'd died, too. Robbie though, that _emo_ guy was her _boyfriend_?? Bu-but how?

  "I'm Mabel! Its nice to meet you." Mabel waved back. "The starstruck pubescent boy beside me here is my brother, Dipper." She smiled wide and slung her arm around her brother's neck expecting Dipper to say something- anything, even just a lame 'hi'. But he said nothing. Mabel glanced at Dipper and saw his mouth moving with no words and his cheeks tinted pink.

  Dipper cleared his throat loudly, quickly looking away from Wendy to grimace at the awkwardness he'd caused. "Yeah, I'm Dipper. It's um, nice to meet you- Wendy....... and Robbie."  The emo just huffed and glared at Dipper.

  "Don't need to be so nervous kid, we're not here to kidnap you. I actually work at the Mystery Shack with Stan, Robbie and I were just about to drive over." Wendy told them reassuringly. 

  On any other day, Dipper would've been the logical one and listened to common sense as it screamed in his ear STRANGER DANGER, but today he was faced with two fierce enemies: hormones and a pretty girl. As for Mabel, she simply believed that strangers were just friends she had yet to meet. "Izokay, I listen to my heart on these matters, and it likes you!" Mabel smiled wide enough to scrunch up her eyes, it practically took up her whole face. 

  "Halright then, lets go." The red-head said before heading towards the exit, with the twins following close behind.

   **The drive to** their Grunkle's house was only about five minutes. Five very awkward minutes- for poor Dipper at least. While Mabel and Wendy sat in the front chatting it up, Dipper was stuck in the back with Robbie who grumbled a complaint over every little thing. The boy tried to occupy himself by looking out the window at the town, and especially the forest, but air surrounding Robbie was so heavy Dipper felt too suffocated to focus on anything else. 

  "Robbie, I know you'r an angsty teenager and probably don't have the capacity to care about anyone else, but can you please stop your mumbling,  it's giving me a headache." Dipper stared at Robbie for a minute, right when the emo was about to say something Wendy shouted, "We're here!!" The twins simultaneously pressed their faces against the window to see their new home. It was unique to say the least, and really did look like a shack you might imagine animals and the homeless live in. It was wood, with a small front porch, a roof that looked like it would soon cave in, and on that roof were large letters reading M Y S T E R Y  H A C K, the S had fallen off. The finishing touch was the vast forest surrounding the building.

  "Wow, this place seems cool." Mabel said whilst making a duck-face.

  "Yeah........ cool." Dipper sighed, in all honesty, he was more exited about the large forest surrounding the Mystery Shack than anything.

   The car rolled to a stop outside the shack, everyone stepped out of the car in unison, although Robbie lagged a bit behind. Dipper stopped moving the minute he got out as he was struck with intense deja-vu. The feeling was suffocating, freezing him in time as the wind blew through his chocolate locks and everybody else was already over halfway to the door. The boy started to panic,  he could speak, couldn't _breath_. The feeling was horrible, and only when he'd heard laughter in the wind did he break out of the trance. Shaking his head, Dipper grabbed his suitcase and rushed to catch up with the group as they entered the Shack.

  Wendy opened the door for the twins, sounding a small bell to ring. "C'mon in guys, I'll go get Stan." Stepping in the children were bewildered at the strange place, with Mabel gasping obnoxiously loud and continuing to inspect the various objects from around the store.

  Dipper walked around analysing the merchandise as well. "Hmf." He snorted, non of it was real! The preserved body parts, the talismans, the small key-chain shrines for certain deities, and don't even get him started on the 'fairy' house décor! This was horrible.

While Dip and Mabel looked around the store, they heard faint yelling coming from the doorway Wendy left through to find their Grunkle. As they both turned around in curiosity an elderly man wearing a suit and a hat with a strange symbol on the front stamped through the door.

"It _can't_ be them! The kids aren't supposed to get here until Tuesday!" The man- Stan Dipper presumed- looked down at the boy and his twin with a furrowed brow. Stan sighed, pivoting in favour of calendar. "Oh..." Licking his lips he turned back to the children. "I guess it is Tuesday..." An awkward silence ensued. 

"Herro herro! I'm Mabel, and this is Dipper," Dipper waved hello, clearly not impressed with Stan. "Are you our Grunkle Stan?" She sounded cheerful enough to pass for happy to others, but Dipper could hear underlying tension in her voice, even Mabel's smile looked a bit forced.

"Yeah, I'm your Grunkle, Stanford Pines. Its nice to finally meet you kids." Stan smiled as well, Dipper couldn't tell whether it was forced like Mabel's. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you guys up, it seems I got my schedule mixed up. But that's in the past! Welcome to the Mystery Shack, it's the place all the tourists go when they visit." Grunkle Stan smiled from ear to ear. 

"So its a tourist trap." Dipper dead-panned. 

"Pretty much. But the masses love it!" Their Grunkle stretched, his back cracking loudly. "Well then, let's give you two a tour of the house. Through this door kids, is where you'll find our living room," It was a small, shabby looking room with an old TV, a ripped couch, a Lay-Z Girl chair and a small coffee table. "This is the living room, and through here is the kitchen." Stan led them through an empty door frame, into an equally shabby kitchen. The kitchen was pretty generic, a wooden dining table, a large white fridge, probably the same counter-tops that the house came with, and a dim light hanging above the table. Dipper would've liked to call it a normal kitchen, but normal kitchens were rarely this dirty. "This is the main-floor's bathroom, Soos's room-"

"Isn't that the boiler room?" Dipper looked to his Grunkle, rather concerned, while Mabel poked her head inside. She found one foot-long sub, and a 6 inch one, plus a bunch of pipes and machines and a few cleaning supplies here and there.

Before Stan could answer Dipper, Mabel asked, "Who's Soos?" as she turned back to look at Grunkle Stan.

"He's an employee of mine, he does pretty much everything I don't wanna do- except for paying taxes sadly." He looked down as if mourning the money he'd spent in them. "This way kids." He continued with the tour, seemingly over his moment of sadness. Stan motioned towards a wooden staircase that led them to a hallway full of doors. "This ones the bathroom, the guest bedroom, my room," He opened a hatch in the ceiling allowing a make-shift set of stairs (they looked more like a ladder to Dipper) unravel to the floor. "And up there is your guys' room." He started up the ladder-stairs, expecting the twins to follow, Mabel and Dipper looked at each other nervously before doing so.

Their bedroom was in the attic, but it was very spacious and had a large stained-glass window letting in the light of the sunset, illuminating the room in pinks and golds, reds and oranges. It was beautiful to each of the twins, although Mabel more-so. She's always had a larger appreciation for nature's artwork than her brother.

"Okay, well, that ends the tour. Get unpacked kids, I'm sure you're both beat." As Stan was heading back downstairs Dipper immediately dropped his bags to the ground and zoomed past his Grunkle and nearly face-planted in the process, Stan however caught him by his arm before he took any damage. "Woah Dipper be careful, you might kill yourself."

"S-sorry, I just have to go check out the forest then I'll be right back.." Dippers heart skipped a beat when his Grunkle Stan's eyes hardened.

"No. You're not allowed to enter that forest, understand?"

"What?! The sun has barely set, if I go quick I could be back before dark." The boy reassured Stan, but he had none of it.

"Look kid, I'm sorry but that's my one rule. The forest is a dangerous place, too much so for someone your age. Besides, there's tons of other stuff for you to do, put that teenage brain of yours to work for once, eh?" Stan chuckled at himself as he walked away from Dipper, who sighed and slumped his way back to the attic.

Trudging past Mabel, she already had half her things unpacked and organized, he collapsed onto his bed, the disappointment taking a larger toll on his energy than it should have. 

"This sucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to add that all the descriptions in this chapter are from my memory, so there may be some inaccuracy.  
> Also, pay attention to the chapter tittles, they're important.


End file.
